sailormoonfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Watashi-tachi ni Naritakute
es el primer Ending de Sailor Moon SuperS, utilizado desde el episodio 128 al 140, se muestran secuencias de Rini viendo la Luna y luego aparece el Pegaso, al final aparece una aurora. En la versión original japonesa es interpretada por Miwako Fujitani. En Latinoamérica, al igual que las demás canciones, es interpretada por Marisa De Lille y se titula "Quiero estar contigo siempre". El tema sirvió como base para otros soundtracks de la temporada, usados en su mayoría en los momentos de Chibiusa y el Pegaso. Letra: Japonés (Kanji)= あなたと出逢ってから 胸の奥で光ってる 愛しさが切なくて 静かに瞳を閉じた なんでもないしぐさも ごく普通の言葉も 思い出すその度 涙が出そうになる 恋はLonely Lonely heart ひとりぼっちよ Lonely Lonely heart 喜びも悲しみもいつだって 私だけの夢の中 恋はLonely Lonely Heart だけどきっと いつの日にか あなたの強い腕に抱かれながら 私たちになりたくて・・・・・・ あなたのすぐ近くで ずっと私まってるの 気づいてはくれなくて なんどもがっかりしたわ 誰かを好きになると 何故こんなに苦しいの 私だけひとりが 風邪をひいたみたいに・・・・・・ 今はBaby Baby Love どうぞお願い Baby Baby Love 淋しさに負けそうなその時は 手鏡を覗かせて 今はBaby Baby Love 泣いた夜もいつの日にか 昔をなつかしんで 笑い合える 私たちになりたくて 誰も知らない Secret tears 拭える一は Only You 私より 私たちになりたくて・・・・・・ 恋はLonely Lonely heart ひとりぼっちよ Lonely Lonely Heart 喜びも悲しみもいつだって 私だけの夢の中 恋はLonely Lonely heart だけどきっと いつの日にか あなたの強い腕に抱かれながら 私たちになりたくて・・・・・・ |-|Japonés (Rōmaji)= Anata to deatte kara Mune no oku de hikatteru Itoshisa ga setsunakute Shizuka ni hitomi wo tojita Nande mo nai shigusa mo Goku futsū no kotoba mo Omoidasu sono tabi Namida ga desō ni naru Koi wa Lonely Lonely Heart Hitoribotchi yo Lonely Lonely Heart Yorokobi mo kanashimi mo itsu datte Watashi dake no yume no naka Koi wa Lonely Lonely Heart Dakedo kitto itsu no hi ni ka Anata no tsuyoi ude ni dakare nagara Watashi-tachi ni naritakute… Anata no sugu chikaku de Zutto watashi matteru no Kizuite wa kurenakute Nando mo gakkari shita wa Dare ka wo suki ni naru to Naze konna ni kurushī no Watashi dake hitori ga Kaze wo hīta mitai ni Ima wa Baby Baby Love Douzo onegai Baby Baby Love Samishisa ni makesō na sono toki wa Tekagami wo nozokasete Ima wa Baby Baby Love Naita yoru mo itsu no hi ni ka Mukashi wo natsuka shinde waraiaeru Watashi-tachi ni naritakute… Dare mo shiranai Secret Tears Nugueru hito wa Only You Watashi yori Watashi-tachi ni naritakute… Koi wa Lonely Lonely Heart Hitoribotchi yo Lonely Lonely Heart Yorokobi mo kanashimi mo itsu datte Watashi dake no yume no naka Koi wa Lonely Lonely Heart Dakedo kitto itsu no hi ni ka Anata no tsuyoi ude ni dakarenagara Watashi-tachi ni naritakute… |-|Adaptación hispanoamericana= Aquel instante en que te conocí, Siento que algo brilló en mi corazón, Un sentimiento tan inocente, Mis pensamientos van perdiendo el control. Me enamoré de esa sencillez, De aquellas frases de lo más normal. Cada vez que pienso yo en ti, Siento que estoy a punto de llorar. El amor trajo soledad (traje soledad), Sin tu presencia ahora siento soledad (traje soledad). Cada tristeza y alegría que, por dentro siento Dejan un hueco en un sueño sin final. El amor trajo soledad (traje soledad), Pero sé que algún día conmigo estarás (conmigo estarás), Y que tú puedas abrazarme, tan fuertemente. Yo quiero que conmigo siempre tú estés… Justo a tu lado me encuentro hoy Y ya es costumbre para mí esperar. No te das cuenta de lo que siento, Mis pensamientos van perdiendo el control. Enamorada, no sé qué hacer, Yo sé que el amor es de verdad. Cada vez que pienso yo en ti, Siento que algo duele dentro de mí. Ahora baby, baby, ''amor (''baby, baby, amor), Yo te lo pido, vuelve'' baby, baby, amor (''baby, baby, amor). Cuando deseo poder escapar, de esta oscuridad, Te busco muy dentro de mi corazón. Ahora baby, baby, ''amor (''baby, baby, amor), El llanto me atrapa y te quiero alcanzar (te quiero alcanzar). Pero trato de ser más fuerte, sonriendo siempre. Yo quiero que conmigo siempre tú estés… He ocultado estas lágrimas (baby), Solo tú haces que vuelva a sonreír (sonreír tú)… Estar junto a ti, estar siempre así, ¡Siempre lo desearé! El amor trajo soledad (traje soledad), Sin tu presencia ahora siento soledad (siento soledad). Cada tristeza y alegría que, por dentro siento Dejan un hueco en un sueño sin fin. El amor trajo soledad (traje soledad), Pero sé que algún día conmigo tú estarás (conmigo estarás), Y que tú puedas abrazarme, tan fuertemente. Yo quiero que conmigo siempre tú estés… |-|Traducción literal= Desde el instante en que te conocí, En el fondo de mi pecho comenzó algo a brillar. Hermoso, pero doloroso, Serenamente, cerraba los ojos. Esos actos insignificantes Y esas palabras tan normales, Me recordaban esas veces En que me ponía a llorar. El amor es un solitario, solitario corazón, Tan solitario es Un solitario, solitario corazón. En la alegría y la tristeza, por siempre, Estarás en mis sueños. El amor es un solitario, solitario corazón, Sin embargo, sin duda, uno de estos días, Con tus fuertes brazos podrás abrazarme. Quiero que nosotros estemos juntos… Estoy muy cerca de ti. Todo el tiempo te espero. Te doy mi voluntad Y muchas veces me decepcionas. ¿Por qué es tan doloroso Cuando te gusta alguien? Desde que estoy sola, El viento parece más frío. Ahora, baby, baby, amor, Pasa, por favor. Baby, baby, amor. En ese tiempo que me pierdo en soledad, Limpio mi espejo de mano. Ahora, baby, baby, amor, Lloro en la noche y, uno de estos días, Veremos al pasado con nostalgia y reíremos al encontrarnos. Quiero que nosotros estemos juntos… Nadie sabe de mis Lágrimas secretas. Quien puede limpiarlas eres Solo tú, Además de mí. Quiero que nosotros estemos juntos… El amor es un solitario, solitario corazón, Tan solitario es Un solitario, solitario corazón. En la alegría y la tristeza, por siempre, Estarás en mis sueños. El amor es un solitario, solitario corazón, Sin embargo, sin duda, uno de estos días, Con tus fuertes brazos podrás abrazarme. Quiero que nosotros estemos juntos… |-|Adaptación al inglés= Since I first met you you've been in my heart I feel you near me when I close my eyes Just like a sweet dream Your love is with me I know that you were in my heart all along Now in the night I know I'm not alone Your love is with me - my dear friend And so I hold you close to my heart And hope this feeling will never end I know that love is in our hearts (love is in our hearts) And so I know that we will never be apart (never be apart) I feel your love is always with me - wherever I go Yes, you will always be right here in my heart I know that love is in our hearts (love is in our hearts) And so I know that we will never be apart (never be apart) I feel your love is always with me - wherever I go Yes, you will always be right here in my heart Personajes * Chibiusa (Rini) / Sailor Chibi Moon / Pequeña Dama. * Pegaso Objetos * Cristal Dorado * Espejo de los Sueños Curiosidades *Esta, Moonlight Densetsu y Sailor Star Song, son las únicas en aparecer su versión completa en el anime, como inserto. *Por razones desconocidas, el cliente no canceló su traducción completa para el doblaje, limitandose a únicamente las canciones de opening y ending. Aún así, Marisa De Lille, realizó una versión full no oficial. *Esta canción representa el amor de Rini por el Pegaso, sin embargo, esta canción fue introducida antes de que ella lo considerase así. *En esta canción se muestran los sueños de Rini, puesto que al final se muestra que es lo que hay en su Espejo de los Sueños. *El título es un fragmento de frase, por lo que, "Naritakute" puede tener varias interpretaciones (querer convertirse/ser/hacerse/estar), sin mencionar los puntos suspensivos, convirtiéndolo en una frase ambigua. *En la versión hispanoamericana, para la versión de TV, se adaptó fue la primera parte de la canción completa, en lugar de la versión de TV japonesa. Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Endings Categoría:Sailor Moon SuperS Categoría:Temas de inserto